sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
G-белки
thumb|300px|Цикл активации G-белка под действием [[рецепторы, сопряженные с G-белками|G-белок-связанного рецептора.]] G-белки ( ) — это семейство белков, относящихся к ГТФазам и функционирующих в качестве вторичных посредников во внутриклеточных сигнальных каскадах. G-белки названы так, поскольку в своём сигнальном механизме они используют замену GDP на GTP как молекулярный функциональный «выключатель» для регулировки клеточных процессов. Введение Сигнальные G-белки являются универсальными посредниками при передаче гормональных сигналов от рецепторов клеточной мембраны к эффекторным белкам, вызывающим конечный клеточный ответ. G-белки биологических мембран имеют гетеротримерную структуру. Они состоят из большой альфа-субъединицы (около 45 килодальтон - кДа), а также меньших бета- и гамма-субъединиц ( рис. 1.8 ). Альфа-субъединица обладает ГТФ-азной активностью, в неактивной (выключенной) форме она связывает молекулу ГДФ на активном сайте. Субъединицы бета и гамма связаны между собой, и в физиологических условиях не могут быть диссоциированы. В неактивном состоянии бета-гамма-комплекс непрочно связан с альфа-субъединицей. Гамма-субъединица связана с цитоплазматическим листком биологической мембраны геранил-гераниловой цепью (20 атомов углерода в цепи) , близкой по структуре к холестерину. Альфа-субъединица также связана с мембраной жирной кислотой с длиной цепи в 14 атомов углерода (миристоевая кислота).http://humbio.ru/humbio/cytology/0016d1b5.htm Такие связи обеспечивают комплекс G-белка с возможностью удерживается в плоскости мембраны, но в то же время он способен легко двигаться в этой плоскости, что очевидно говорит о том, что фотопигменты колбочки с G-белками — опсины имеют разновидность (S,M,L). И, например, фоторецепторам сетчатки глаза c опсином (Йодопсин) — колбочкам выделять сигналы сфокусированных лучей света S,M,L (КЗС). (См. Опсины (версия Миг), Денситометрия и фотопигменты колбочек, Ретиномоторная реакция фоторецепторов). История G-белки были обнаружены и исследованы Альфредом Гилманом и Мартином Родбеллом, которые получили за это открытие Нобелевскую премию по физиологии и медицине 1994 года Press Release: The Nobel Assembly at the Karolinska Institute decided to award the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine for 1994 jointly to Alfred G. Gilman and Martin Rodbell for their discovery of «G-proteins and the role of these proteins in signal transduction in cells». 10 October 1994 Типы G-белков G-белки делятся на две основных группы — гетеротримерные («большие») и «малые». Гетеротримерные G-белки — это белки с четвертичной структурой, состоящие из трёх субъединиц: альфа(α), бета (β) и гамма (γ). Малые G-белки — это белки из одной полипептидной цепи, они имеют молекулярную массу 20—25 кДа и относятся к суперсемейству Ras малых ГТФаз. Их единственная полипептидная цепь гомологична α-субъединице гетеротримерных G-белков. Обе группы G-белков участвуют во внутриклеточной сигнализации. Гетеротримерные G-белки У всех гетеротримерных G-белков сходный механизм активации: они активируются при взаимодействии со специфическими рецепторами, сопряженными с G-белками, при этом обменивая ГДФ на ГТФ и распадаясь на α- и βγ-субъединицы. α-субъединица, связанная с ГТФ, воздействует на следующее звено в цепи передачи сигнала. βγ-субъединица также может вызывать собственные эффекты. Инактивация G-белков происходит в результате медленного гидролиза ГТФ до ГДФ α-субъединицей, после чего происходит реассоциация (объединение) субъединиц. Белки-помощники G-белков В работе многих G-белков участвуют вспомогательные белки. GAPs (GTPase Activating Proteins, белки-активаторы ГТФазной активности) ускоряют гидролиз ГТФ, ускоряя инактивацию G-белков. Особенно важна функция GAPs для малых G-белков, так как альфа-субъединицы гетеротримерных G-белков часто сами обладают достаточной ГТФ-азной активностью. К GAP-белкам относятся белки семейства RGS. GEFs (Guanine nucleotide Exchange Factors, факторы обмена гуаниловых нуклеотидов), ускоряют обмен ГДФ на ГТФ и таким образом активируют G-белки. Обычно для G-белка GEF-ом служит активированный лигандом рецептор, однако в некоторых случаях белки AGS (Activator of G-protein Signaling, активаторы передачи сигнала G-белками) могут активировать G-белок независимо от воздействия на него рецептора. См. также * Опсины * Индентификация разновидностей йодопсина — цианолаба * Йодопсин * Денситометрия и фотопигменты колбочек * Теория трёхкомпонентного цветного зрения Примечания Ссылки * * Lodish et al. 2000. Molecular Cell Biology 4th ed. W.H. Freeman and Company, New York. * Voet, Donald and Judith G. Voet. 1995. Biochemistry 2nd ed. John Wilely & Sons, New York. * * Внешние ссылки * G-белки: введение Категория:Мембранные белки Категория:Передача сигнала (биология) Категория:Фотопигменты